Stuck
by candyanjie9
Summary: Tris is in jail, but not for a crime she committed. now she's stuck behind bars for 7 years. Then she meets the mysterious Four and everything changes. (summary sucks, R & R)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Visiting day. The day the rest of my family that remains comes to visit. When they look ate with pity and sorrow, it makes me sick.

Jail. I'm in jail. This shocked everyone. Even people I wasn't very close to. Everyone knows, I'm the goody-two-shoes. But not anymore. That's what it seems like. I didn't commit the stupid crime. My brother Caleb did. I took the blame. Now, I bet you're thinking, why in the world would you take the blame for it? I'll tell you why. My brother was the straight A student, in the top honors society, and accepted into Harvard even though he's only a sophomore in high school. If he did anything to ruin his reputation, he wouldn't be able to go anywhere in life. Where as I, my job is just to sit there and look pretty.

So now you're wondering, what is this oh so awful crime that you're speaking of. We'll now I'll tell you. My brother used his "_spectacular"_ smarts to hack into government databases, smuggled drugs, and hacked money into his bank account.

So now here I am stuck in jail for 7 year sentence.

Yay me.

* * *

My one friend, I guess you could say, that I made here, Evelyn, and I are having our usual basic chats. What celebrity got pregnant and who is supposedly dating who? These were our common conversations that made us laugh. Forget where we actually are.

People rarely come to see Evelyn on visiting day. Maybe once in a while this man would come. She would never want to talk about him, so I didn't push. But people always came for me which I hate. My brother always came. Sometimes my parents. But mostly my brother. The constant apologies, pretending to be sad. Saying he should take then blame. (Haha nice try I'm not that stupid) But I can see straight through his lies. He's happy, grateful that he's not in place. He's still a criminal at heart.

* * *

Me and Evelyn are talking. Waiting in the common area to even see if anyone comes for us. After a half hour of waiting, I'm about to get up to go to the library when I hear Evelyn gasp.

"What are you doing here?" She asks to someone I can't see yet.

"I'm visiting my mother.' I hear what I have now determined as a man say. "I needed to get away from him, which reminds me, we need to talk." I then see a tall muscular man, maybe two years older than me, step in front of Evelyn.

_Oh Damn_, is all I can think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Who _was _he? Evelyn's son? She said she never had kids. Maybe she just never wanted to talk about it.

I didn't see her for the rest of the day. She was probably talking to her son. What did he mean _I had to get away from him_? Who was he talking about? He wasn't anything like the other man who comes to see Evelyn. That man is old and dark. Nothing like this guy. I wonder what his name is?

* * *

"His name is Tobias, but all his friends call him four" says Evelyn. Four like the number?

"I thought you said you never had kids." I say

"I know. I just never liked talking about it. My family was never really stable. He always hated me for leaving him. I never expected him to come visit me."

"I'm sorry" is all I can say. She nods and goes back to eating her food.

* * *

It's been a week since visiting day and I still can't get Tobias off my mind. I've recently been getting panic attacks. I get nervous whenever people come close to me. This jail is ruining my life. I have to get out of here. I'm giving the blame back to my brother.

* * *

"Have anyone to call this month Prior?" the guard says to me. we get monthly phone calls to anyone in this jail.

"Actually I do." I say. the guard looks surprised but leads me over to the phone. I call Caleb. I'm putting an end to this bullshit.

* * *

"I know I've been here for two years but _please _let me do this. Put me under truth serum for all I care. I'M TELLING THE TRUTH GOD DAMN IT!" I shout at the guard.

"Truth serum it is." Says the guard with a tired look on his face. He leads me to the confession office down by the front hall. We go inside and the guard sits me down in the chair in the center of the room. He goes into the closet in the back of the room and gets a syringe and fills it with the truth serum. **(Tris cannot manipulate the serum)** He injects me with the serum in complete silence. he walks back to the front of the room, turns on the recorder then sits back down in the chair across from me.

"So, what do you want to confess Prior. Make it good, I have stuff to do.

"I didn't commit the crimes."

"Really? Are you hacking the system?" He says surprised.

"Nope. I have no freaking clue how to do that shit" I respond

"Watch your mouth Prior. Even though your statement is true, I can still hold you here."

"Sorry sir."

"Okay, so if you didn't commit the crimes, who did? And why would you take the blame?"

"My brother, Caleb. And trust me, I didn't want to take the blame but he had a reputation. Accepted into Harvard at 16, excels at everything. But I didn't. I was a little goody-two-shoes, not so much anymore because of all this, but I had no reputation to lose. I loved my brother and I wanted him to have a life, so I let him. Which was an awful decision because now I'm stuck here.

"You have a decent point. I'll see when I can set up a date for a trial in Candor."

"Thank you thank you thank you! Oh my god, I'm finally gonna get out of here!" I shout

"Well we aren't so sure just yet, you can head back to the commons now." I happily leave the room and walk back to the commons.

_we aren't so sure just yet_, but most likely. These grey uniforms and inedible food will soon be of the past.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"We can't be here, we'll get caught" I say_

_"I don't care if we get caught. I'm with you" he says_

_He then leans into me and presses his lips to mine. The rain still pouring down on us. His lips glide over mine with such elegance and grace. You would think a man like him would be harsh, but he is anything but that. We stay there, kissing in the rain for god knows how long. He pulls away._

_"Tris, I love you."_ Then I wake up

*PAGEBREAK*

My trial date in Candor is set for two days from now. Ever since the interrogation, I've been really isolated. Not eating that much. I wouldn't talk to Evelyn that much. I was still having panic attacks, but not as worse. _Two more days_, is all I can think.

*PAGEBREAK*

"Court is now in session, quite please" says Jack Kang, the judge at Chicago's main courthouse, Candor. "All right. Today's case is submitted by Beatrice Prior against Caleb Prior. **(I don't know how court works, bear with me here)** Beatrice has a seven year jail sentence for multiple crimes against the government and for smuggled drugs but after being in jail for two years she claims the crimes were not committed by her. She was interrogated under truth serum and speaks that her brother, Caleb Prior, was the one who committed the crimes. We will now put Caleb under truth serum and if he admits to the crimes, he will take Beatrice's place in Chicago City Jail and be sentenced for seven years. Let's begin."

I shift in the hard wooden chair that I'm sitting in anticipating Caleb's confession. Caleb sits in the middle of the room in a metal chair with a look of fear. The same one that was on his face when people discover the crimes, but then turned to a look of gratitude when I took the blame. Oh how the tables have turned. The court assistant pulls the syringe full of truth serum out of a small black box. I look over at Evelyn, who I requested to be here with me, and smile weakly. She gives me a reassuring smile back. When I do leave I know she will be lonely without me. We spent all our time together. We got each other through our time there. But I know for sure I will visit her.

The assistant wipes Caleb's neck with a wipe then inserts the syringe in his neck and pushes down on the plunger. Caleb then slumps down in the chair. I know that feeling.

"Let's begin" says Jack. "Our first question, did you commit the crimes that Ms. Prior has taken the blame for?" he asks

Caleb hesitates then answers, "Yes."

"OK, next, why would you let Ms. Prior take the blame? Your reputation states that you are a very responsible young man, why didn't you stop her?"

I see the pain on Caleb's face. Jack is playing with him. Waiting for him to break under his power.

"I didn't stop her because she is a hard person to stop. She is very kind and selfless and helps people when they are down. When she wants to help you, you can't stop her." Says Caleb

"Are you sure that's it?" asks Jack. I can see him trying to hide a smirk.

"OK FINE THAT'S NOT IT. IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW I'LL FUCKING TELL YOU. WHAT I JUST SAID WAS TRUE. YOU CAN'T STOP HER. BUT I DIDN'T EVEN TRY BECAUSE I AM A SELFISH ASSHOLE.I ONLY CARE FOR MYSELF. I AM A _CRIMINAL_ AND I DON'T REGRET A SINGLE CRIME I COMMITED BECAUSE I AM A COLD HEARTED BASTARD!" Caleb shouts at the top of his lungs. He then sits back in his chair. His chest heaving and tears starting to fall from his eyes. He looks over to me for the first time today. He mouths _I'm sorry_, and all I can do is nod because I don't think I'll be able to forgive him for a while.

"Beatrice Prior is to be release from jail and her record will be wiped and Caleb shall take her place for another seven years" says Jack "court dismissed"

I'm free


End file.
